


Tomorrow, For Sure

by AyeDreamer



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Fate, Found Happily Ever After, M/M, Romance, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Wish, With A Twist, cowardice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: Woojin makes a promise with "Tomorrow" and wishes he did it with "Today"





	1. a promise with tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time of writing (and re-writing) this, I finally finished this one-shot.  
> Oh, and did I forget to say that I'm back to writing one-shots? I have one ongoing multi-chaptered story right now, which I'll get back to over the break. But it does truly feel good writing one-shots just because I don't have to worry about updates. So aside from my Ongwink fic, I will be dropping one-shots here and there.
> 
> I'm also not quite satisfied with this one but I wanted to post something before I work on my homework and busy myself with school again. If you have any question or something to say after reading this fic, just leave a comment, I reply. In addition, hit me up on my twitter account: @aye_dreamer  
> I make a few fmvs. Once Wanna One starts giving us more 2park materials, I'll definitely make a 2park fmv. I love this pairing after all :) Enjoy reading! ! !

**[ T. ]**

 

Woojin's mother had been furious.

She had drove both her and her youngest son, Woojin (10), quickly to the hospital after getting a call from a police officer who informed them that her oldest son, Ha Sungwoon (16) had gotten into a car accident. Luckily, it was a minor one but rather than being worried, it was anger that surged up through the woman's body the minute she heard that the accident was caused by her son who had been drinking and driving at this late hour. Sungwoon's newly attained licence was taken and he was charged a huge amount of money due to property damage from Sungwoon's car crashing into an innocent civilian's front yard (straight to the fortunately empty dog shed) that needs to be repaired, and for illegal drinking as a minor.

She had immediately told Woojin to step outside the room after seeing Sungwoon's conscious state who had a cast on his right arm (with nothing else broken), and get on with the parental "talk." Woojin obeyed as he sat down on the bench out in front of the room while swinging his short legs back and forth in mid-air. He waited.

"Hi."

Woojin looked up at the sudden voice. There stood a tiny boy, probably the same age as Woojin who was clutching onto the bottom edge of their awfully bright, yellow sweater.

"Hello?" the Busan boy politely answered.

The tiny boy slowly relaxed his stiff shoulders at Woojin's reply before asking, "Are you sick too?"

Woojin shook his head. "Me? No. But my step-brother is."

"Ah."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. I can leave tomorrow."

The boy didn't seem like he was going to say anything else as he continued to stand before Woojin in an almost awkward state. Woojin decided that he wanted to keep conversing with the boy due to his slight interest on them so he patted the empty space beside him.

With light footsteps, the boy sat on the offered spot.

"What's your name?" Woojin asked.

Two big, dark-brown, and clear eyes stared up at Woojin's own irises. The Busan boy almost shied away from them as he felt self-conscious of his appearance. The boy's eyes were really pretty compared to his.

"My name is Park Jihoon. What about you?"

Woojin shook his head out of the mesmerizing stare directed at him before clearing his throat. "I'm Park Woojin." Unconsciously, he tried mumbling the other's boy's name, which came out as, "Jihoonie..." and he came to quite like the way it sounded from his lips.

Jihoon giggled into his small palm. "My mother calls me Jihoonie too. Usually, I only allow my mom to call me that, not even my father is allowed, but since you're my very first friend, you can call me Jihoonie if you want."

Woojin showed off his snaggle-tooth as he shot his new friend a wide smile.

"Then you can call me Woojinie too if you want.

No one else calls me that.

You're the only exception."

  **[ O. ]**

**Jihoon**

I was not the only exception.

It was kind of annoying at first because even though Woojin had explained to the others that I was the only person allowed to call him "Woojinie", the others were too persistent and too stubborn to yield. And by others I mean our accumulated group of friends that seemed to double each passing year.

Starting with Lee Daehwi in Grade 4 to meeting Bae Jinyoung in Grade 5, then Kim Samuel and Ahn Hyungseob joined the following year, continued by Lai Guanlin, Yoon Jisung, Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun and  Kim Jaehwan. The last five people were added courtesy of Woojin's older step-brother, Sungwoon who had brought them over when Woojin's family threw a house party for Woojin's 15th birthday.

After our encounter at the hospital, I had begged my mother to transfer me to Woojin's elementary school where we became classmates and the best of friends. We were always together; eating our lunch together, studying- well "trying" to study at the library before the librarian decides it's time to kick us out because we were being too loud then opting to study under the big, old tree behind the school building together, and even trying out and making it into the school's soccer team _together_. Woojin was the captain by senior year, while I was appointed as co. captain.

_"Woojinie, did you pass the math test Professor Boa gave us?"_

_"Woojinie, you have rice stuck to your cheek."_

_"Woojinie, there's a bug on your shoulde-"_

 

It was annoying. They were out to get me because they didn't like that I get special treatments from Woojin. Therefore,

        I decided to give Woojin a new nickname. Something only I can call him.

"Yo, **Woo-babe**."

 

I only call him that when I'm sure we're alone.

It amuses me how every time I call him by that name his ears would turn bright red. So I never thought about changing it to something else.

The effect it gave was to say the least--

cute. Very cute.

 

**[ O. ]**

Despite the five year and a few months of age gap, Woojin and Sungwoon got along pretty well after the previously mentioned accident. They both have different fathers, but the same mother and so when Sungwoon's real father abandoned him in his early teens to live abroad with another woman, Sungwoon had turned **rebellious**.

He would always argue with their mother, while Woojin's father chose not to intervene as he believed to not have a say on the matter (nor did he want to inconsiderately hurt Sungwoon's feelings.)

Woojin's father had accepted that his wife had another son who he found pitiful knowing that child was left behind. It took almost two years of being insulted and disrespected by Sungwoon and an angry Woojin before Sungwoon warmed up to him.

"STOP MISTREATING MY FATHER, YOU JERK! HE'S PART OF YOUR NEW FAMILY TOO! WE'RE YOU'RE NEW FAMILY!"

Sungwoon had been so surprised by the younger boy's words, especially since this was the first time Woojin had ever expressed his anger towards him in such a loud manner-- but what shocked him even more is the guilt and heavy emotions that weighed his heart.

Family. He had a new family. Finally understanding that he wasn't alone in the world made the emotions he tried so hard to keep to himself, leak out like a huge waterfall.

Bursting into tears, apologizing to Woojin and to Woojin's father (his step-father, now only father) had woken up their mother from her slumber who rushed to the living room in worry to see what the yelling was all about.

When she was engulfed by Sungwoon's arms, calling for her as his "mother", tears of joy wouldn't stop but spill from her eyes. Her oldest son ultimately accepted them now as his family.

 

 

The next day, Sungwoon wanted to spend quality time with Woojin since it was a weekend and both had no school by inviting the younger boy to the amusement park. Woojin had agreed in excitement but couldn't help to ask if he could bring his friend along with them. When Sungwoon simply grinned and shook his head, not minding at all, Woojin had rushed to their telephone landline in the living room to make one call.

"Hello, auntie! This is Woojin!

Can I please speak with Jihoonie on the phone?"

**[ L. ]**

**Woojin**

I have no idea how it started and when it started.

But suddenly I was seeing Jihoon in my dreams and I didn't entirely hate it.

 

Being the best of friends with Jihoon for years after that delightful first meeting, I came to conclude that Jihoon and I were very similar in many ways.

We both liked playing the same online games, soccer, listening to hip hop and certain types of ballad music, dancing and making our own choreographies, and not to mention we both very much sucked at drawing.

We were like each other's soul mates.

Except I'm gay and I'm not exactly certain if Jihoon is at least- bi, since I do know he had kissed a girl before.

It came as a surprise in the middle year of Grade 9. Jihoon had told to me that Lucy, a girl classmate of ours, had pulled him into one corner when class ended and had randomly taken his first kiss. Lucy apparently had a huge crush on him and although Jihoon rejected the girl, he did admit to me that the kiss was _not bad_. It was his first time being in such an intimate situation like that, and even though I didn't blame him for thinking that way, I didn't like the way he phrased it.

"The kiss though...it wasn't bad. I tasted a bit of bubble gum. The watermelon flavoured one. Didn't Lucy bring a whole pack of it to school to share to the class??"

I was annoyed, and couldn't help but say, "Jihoon, why are you talking about her when you just told me you rejected her? She stole a kiss. That's like...very rude of her. If you liked it so much why don't you take your answer back?"

He looked at me, offended, before exclaiming, "I don't mean I want to be in a relationship with her. All I'm saying is that the kiss-- the feeling of it wasn't bad! Jeez, Woojin. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

If I wasn't such a scaredy-cat, I would've kissed him right there and then.

If a kiss was what he wanted, if a kiss was what he liked, then I could give something more than just a "not bad" kiss.

I can give him a "fuck, i like you" kiss.

        But I chickened out.

**[ A. ]**

**Jihoon**

It was too **_painful_**.

The feeling was unbearable. Pounding pain entered my head, knocking on its already thin skull, creating cracks, scars, and busting holes. My thoughts were no longer connected, but were rather forced to jumble up into incoherencies. My skin felt like they were tearing themselves apart from my whole being.

Horrendously, I slid down the bathroom's door, biting my lips as to not draw a cry or any sound that may alert the people downstairs. I pulled at my hair and quietly sobbed onto my sleeves.

One person however flashed in my head though I could only whimper their name in secrecy.

 _Woojinie_... 

 

 **[ T. ]**  

Woojin just couldn't get enough of how pretty his best friend looked.

It was no wonder the boy was being asked out left and right whenever they think Woojin has his head turned. His admirers always thought of Woojin as a body guard or an overprotective friend, so they never dared make a move when the Busan boy was around.

Of course, Jihoon would tell him all about the experiences, just because he doesn't want for there to be secrets between him and Woojin.

He was grateful that Jihoon trusted him that much and made him feel like the most special person in the world, but at the same time, he couldn't help but scowl whenever Jihoon told him about a few people being too aggressive when they confess to him (especially when they get rejected by the pretty boy).

Woojin never told Jihoon but there was this one time when a confessor had slapped Jihoon across the face for having been rejected and left a huge, red hand-print on the boy's smooth skin-- that truly angered him.

Actually, the word "angry" would be an understatement. Woojin had been **furious**.

He had messaged Jihoon to go ahead and wait for him by the school gate the next day while he rushed to his locker, saying that he forgot something.

It was the mild truth. Woojin didn't forget some kind of school material. It was in the form of forgetting to see a certain **_fucker_**. Woojin cornered Taehwan (aka THE  fucker) who dared lay a hand on Jihoon. It's safe to say that Woojin had busted the other boy's lips and broke a rib or two from too many enraged kicks.

He had only seen red.

When he came to finally meet Jihoon by the gate, his friend had arched a brow and questioned his new change of outfit. "Why are you wearing your gym shirt?"

Woojin merely shrugged before swinging his arm across Jihoon's shoulder. "My uniform got dirty. Now let's go. I want to try that new skin I got for *Master Yi."

(*a League of Legend champion).

"Fine, but I want to stop by Winter Wanna One and grab a cone of chocolate ice cream on the way. You want cookies and cream like the usual, right?"

"Hm," Woojin grinned. "Jihoonie knows me best!"

 

As Woojin returned home, he had gone straight to the basement, turned on the washing machine, poured two drops of detergent before throwing his uniform in that was covered in the fucker's blood.

And when he had gone to school the following day, Woojin pretended that he had nothing to do with one of their classmates being absent in class. Taehwan was out of school for three days. He should be grateful Woojin didn't send him out for a week.

"Woo-babe, I asked if I can have the last pizza!"

Jihoon had his bottom lip out, pouting that Woojin had not been listening to him for the past few minutes.

 _Seriously, how do you expect me resist that kind of face?_ Woojin thought (hopelessly in love).

"It's all yours." _I'm all yours_ was what he actually wanted to say.

But that didn't seem to fit the situation right now so Woojin chose to chug his cola to stop himself from saying anything else.

 

**[ E. ]**

Who would've thought that even in college Woojin would still be with his precious Jihoon.

It was a busy freshman year. Too many assignments, unfamiliar classrooms and multiple new faces in the crowd. The two best friends crammed and had been emotionally distraught with the new adult experience that they barely had time to see each other. It was taking a toll on both their minds and bodies but they chose to strive through.

So when freshman year came to an end and Woojin was finally able to see and be with Jihoon again as many times as he wanted, he had dragged Jihoon into the party their older friends were holding at Jisung's house.

Ultimately, it was all about dancing, drinking and getting lost in the moment-- which was what exactly happened.

One thing led to another. 

Jihoon had somehow ended up in Woojin's lap, they were kissing. How they managed to move upstairs to the second floor and dragging themselves into an empty room without detaching their mouths and hands from one another, will remain a mystery.

Their clothes slipped off. Woojin had Jihoon panting underneath him and all he could remember was staring at Jihoon's obnoxiously beautiful eyes, softly wincing at the claws of nails at his bare back and bare shoulders, and taking Jihoon's breath away again and again with passionate kisses.

It felt incredible. The three important words were right at the tip of his tongue. Yet all that came out were moans of ecstasy, of pleasure.

Oh God, he loved Jihoon so much. He really did.

He worshiped the boy's body. Planted kisses at every inch of his skin. But still reminded himself to be gentle because this was Jihoon.

 

_[ Tiny, fragile but beautiful-_

_the perfect definition of Park Jihoon ]_

"I love you, Jihoonie."

He said those words as he stared at Jihoon's sleeping state.

Maybe tomorrow he'd have the guts to say it when Jihoon's awake.

Maybe tomorrow.

Hopefully tomorrow.

 

**[ . ]**

**Woojin**

Jihoon was gone the next morning.

I tried calling him and texting him but there was no answer. The hangover was killing me. It's understandable if Jihoon was also in a similar state as me of not being able to move from our beds. My roommate, Daehwi, too cannot be seen in the room. And I wondered if he was out with Jinyoung.

I could go down the hall, knock on Jihoon's shared room with Jinyoung to see how he was, but I don't know how to bring about the event that happened last night. Wasn't it a bit too intimate for two best friends to do such a thing? Frankly, I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I will never regret what happened last night because fuck, I'm so in love with Jihoon that I can easily say that yesterday was the greatest moment of my life.

Maybe I can tell him now.

I shyly smiled at the thought.

But then I got a whiff of smell from my shirt and I concluded that doing it after I take a shower would be more ideal because damn did I stink.

 

 

Should I call him? Or should I do it through text?

That sounds so lame though. Why am I so lame?

My stomach growled. Uhm,

I'll do it after I make myself some brunch. I'm starving.

 

 

It's already 6pm when I checked my phone for the umpteenth time just to see if Jihoon has finally decided to contact me. There was nothing. Maybe he was afraid to see me too because now everything may feel awkward between us.

I had long lost interest in the movie I randomly put on and had become more determined to just go the _heck_ with it.

I'll tell him.

I should just tell him.

How hard can it be.

Just say 'Jihoonie, I like-' 

Fuck, this is hard.

 

 

All day, there were no calls or texts. I was exhausted from fighting with my head and waiting for Jihoon to make the first move. To be honest, this was stupid. But there was probably still some alcohol left in my body that made me feel so drained. Too tired to think. Too tired to move.

 

**Tomorrow, for sure.**

 

I'll tell him.

 

 

"Woojin, we're so sorry! It came back almost a year ago but the doctor said it should be okay as long as he takes his medicine daily..."

"...He never told us when he would get his attacks. He was too selfless for his own good..."

"...his cancer, it came back..."

"...it was too sudden but they said that the medicine weren't taking effect anymore..."

"...it came back and was worse than anything before..."

"...We didn't know what to do..."

"...And today, it happened fast. Jihoon had called his father, crying and in pain. We brought him to the hospital but the doctor..."

"...they couldn't save him. He was taken from us without even a warning."

"Jihoon...  
 Our Jihoonie...  
                    he's dead-"

 

/ / / / / / 

/ / / / / /

R I N G   R I N G 

/ / / / / /

/ / / / / /

 

"Hey, this is Jihoon. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but do leave me a message and I'll call back as soon as I can."

 

B E E P.

 

 

_his cancer, it came back_

 

I never did ask why Jihoon was at the hospital that day.

What sickness did he have that he had to stay in the hospital.

 

_"..but I'm fine now. I can leave tomorrow."_

 

If you weren't fine,

If you weren't fine, why didn't you say anything to me, Jihoonie?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[** Tomorrow, For Sure. **]**

I made a promise with  _tomorrow_.

And it fucking sucks because I should've made a promise with _today_.

So that maybe I could've told him.

I could've told him that I loved him all this time.

_I love you, Jihoon._

I did. I truly did. I still do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"This was on Jihoon's phone."

 

 

**{**

Hey, Woojinie :)

This may came out as a shock and I honestly don't even know why I'm writing this but I've been keeping this for a really long time now and I finally decided to tell you (through a memo text I know, it's pretty dumb.)

Okay so...  
I've liked you for a long time. I'm not sure when it started. Maybe it was that day you covered up for me when Professor Boa caught me sneaking out of her class, and you told her it was because you ordered me to get something from your locker due to your lazy ass. It's funny thinking back to it but my heart kinda skipped a beat when you shot me your freaking, adorable snaggle-tooth smile. Or maybe it started when you picked me up from that drunken party I urged to go to alone with Daehwi despite being minors. But Daehwi left early because his mother suddenly needed him for an emergency. I got lost in the crowd so I called you, panicking. Then you told me to stay on the line while you sneaked out Sungwoon's new car to come and pick me up even though you were sick that day and couldn't come with us in the beginning. And I just want to tell you how happy I was to see you barging through that door with a mask on, coughing up 'Jihoonie, fuck, you had me worried. I'm taking you home.' 

Last night,  
I heard you.

Hard to believe that my best friend feels the same way I've been feeling for years.

Woo-babe, I really like you too. If I had to choose what the best moment that happened in my life would be, it would be when I approached you in the bench that day and said a simple 'Hi.'  
Today, 'Hi' has come pretty far, don't you think? It has come to the point where I always want to greet you every second of the day, at every luckily given day, but right now, I'm scared typing this...because I don't know if I'll have a 'tomorrow.'

I like you, Woojin. I really like you. I want to be with you. I want to kiss you. Touch you. Love you. Grow old with you. And be with you forever. But I'm scared because at any given time, I can leave this world and not see you the following day.

For the laughs, smiles and memories,  
Fuck this is emotional.  
But I have to say this because I don't think I've said this enough,

I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for making me happy. Thank you for being my best friend. 

There are a lot more things I want to say to you. But I think saying it to you in person would be better :P

I love you, my Woo-babe. I'll come by your dorm room tomorrow morning. I'll tell Jinyoung to get Daehwi so we can be alone. I've only said it to you through text, but I hope I can say it to you tomorrow too. I love y|

**}**

 

 

It was unsent. The last word was unfinished.

It was here. Everything was here. But it didn't reach me until now that he's gone.

I wish I hadn't chickened out all those times.

I wish I had told him way before.

I wish I knew he was awake when I confessed to him. Because then I would have never let him leave my embrace.

I could've been there for him when he was struggling and hurting.

I could've done something. Tried anything.

 

 

There came no tomorrow.

And I wish,

I so fucking badly wish I had not been **too late.**

 

**-tbc-**


	2. welcoming today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin makes a wish upon a shooting star and seeks comfort.

Woojin never thought a huge hole would eat him up so much to the point he no longer felt the need to continue to live. Jihoon took up more than half of his life. He was always there for him; either being one immediate call away, one hallway away or even an inch away as the two chooses to lounge on Woojin's bed.

Suddenly-- _gone_. All gone.

Everything seems to have disappeared from his sight.

Woojin has never felt so alone in his life and it greatly terrified him. Because how does he stay awake in this cruel world knowing that a life of his died in a matter of seconds.

I love y|

 _I love you too, Jihoonie_. He could only wish to say.  Only imagine to say.

 _I truly, sincerely love you_.

-

Empty.

Both his stomach and heart were empty.

Daehwi was hysterical. "Woojin-hyung! You're going to have to get up from your bed someday! When was the last time you ate? When was the last time you washe-"

His words were cut off as the figure from underneath the blankets immediately shot up from where it laid sprinting into the bathroom. From outside the closed door, Daehwi could hear the sounds of Woojin heaving as he tried to empty his already hollowed stomach. The heaves turned into dry gags then into coughs of blood.

"Woojin-hyung, are you okay in there!? LET ME IN! WOOJIN-HYUNG!"

* * *

_Is this how it feels to be close to your death bed?_

Woojin scoffed.

_No, of course not. Jihoon had it worst. I can't even imagine the pain and torment he secretly felt every time I looked away. Every day he prayed for death to not take him from this world. He prayed for fate to give him more time. Until he wasn't allowed to be selfish anymore._

_Why didn't he ever tell me?_

**_Why didn't I notice him suffering?_ **

It was a question that shot a bullet to my head, and a blade that stabbed through my chest.

 _Why couldn't I have done something?!_ _ANYTHING?!_

* * *

"Jinyoung and I brought you all sorts of fruits. Would you like me to peel you an apple or a banana?"

No response.

"How about a mango?"

No response.

"Woojin-ah, it's mama. I miss hearing your voice. Won't you say something to me, sweetie?"

No response.

"Hey, Woojin...it's Sungwoon hyung. Mom and dad told me you haven't said a word at all to them ever since you woke up here in the hospital. They're really worried about you. I'm worried about you. Your friends are worried about you. Won't you talk to any of us?"

No response.

"You still have a family, Woojin. You still have all of us. So please, don't give up."

Again, no response. 

* * *

[

**Hey, Woojinie :)**

**This may came out as a shock and I honestly don't even know why I'm writing this but I've been keeping this for a really long time now and I finally decided to tell you (through a memo text I know, it's pretty dumb...**

]

This is probably the fiftieth time Woojin has read the same unsent message.

He couldn't help it.

This was the only evidence Woojin had that told him, yes, Jihoon has felt the same way as he had all those years-

AND IF HE ONLY HAD THE FUCKING BALLS TO TELL JIHOON HOW HE FELT

IF HE HAD MUSTERED UP THE COURAGE TO ASK JIHOON OUT

TO MAKE SURE JIHOON KNEW THAT WOOJIN FUCKING LOVED HIM

...maybe, just, fucking maybe, 

...something would be different.

Maybe their story wouldn't have ended in a simple and unsuccessfully-sent memo.

Maybe Woojin would still have his soul by now.

Damn _maybes_. Damn _tomorrows_.

 **I should've made a deal with today**.

* * *

There's a window in the hospital room Woojin is currently staying in. His mother had forgotten to close the curtains so he can see how dark it is outside. It was late. There were stars in the sky and the gigantic moon hovered the city. The stars reminded him of Jihoon's beautiful eyes. Woojin couldn't look away. He refused to look away.

Then it passed him.

Woojin's eyes widened.

And in instant realization, he closed his eyes to make a wish.

For the first time in his life, Woojin saw a shooting star.

And there was only one thing he wanted and wished for at this exact moment.

 **Please, let me be with Jihoon**. **Please**.

Fatigue enveloped Woojin's mind and body. The room began to circle around him; to engulf him. Jihoon remained as the last thought and person in his head.

He woke up.

 

**"Hi."**

Woojin looked up at the sudden voice. _There stood a tiny boy, probably the same age as Woojin who was clutching onto the bottom edge of their awfully bright, yellow sweater-_

Tears welled up Woojin's eyes. 

In front of him stood Jihoon. A familiar image of a tiny and kid version of Jihoon whom Woojin remembered meeting years ago. Nonetheless, this was Jihoon and he has returned to Woojin's side.

"H-Hello."

If the event was to follow the exact same thing that happened as he remembered it, Woojin's voice shouldn't have cracked. Yet it did because this kid Woojin had the soul and memory of College boy Woojin. He was here to be with Jihoon. Just as he wished.

_The tiny boy slowly relaxed his stiff shoulders at Woojin's reply before asking, "Are you sick too?"_

Woojin remembered; and so he shook his head in reply. "Me? No. But my step-brother is."

"Ah."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. I can leave tomorrow."

The words made Woojin hold onto his breath.

_I never did ask why Jihoon was at the hospital that day._

_What sickness did he have that he had to stay in the hospital_...

"What kind of sickness do you have?"

Time seemed to tick slowly.

He wasn't prepared for the answer.

Therefore he clenched his little fingers into a fist before slipping them inside the pockets of his shorts in attempt to calm himself.

"Flu."

Woojin blinked.

"A flu?"

Kid Jihoon innocently nodded his head before mumbling. "I'm Park Jihoon. What's your name?"

 **Odd**. If Woojin remembered correctly it should have been him to ask for Jihoon's name first before the lad replied.

**Has Jihoon's fate changed..?**

"I'm Park Woojin." Subconsciously, he muttered the boy's name under his breath, which came out as, "Jihoonie..." He held back a laugh because this was the day he first met Jihoon, and the first time he ever called him by that name. 

Jihoon giggled into his small palm. "My mother calls me Jihoonie too. Usually, I only allow my mom to call me that, not even my father is allowed, but since you're my very first friend, you can call me Jihoonie if you want."

Showing off his snaggle-tooth (as a habit), he shot his new friend a wide smile.

"Then you can call me Woojinie too if you want.

No one else calls me that.

You're the only exception."

Woojin blacked out.

* * *

He woke up.

Sungwoon was screaming at his father, and looked furious than normal. The sight of his father with his head bowed, taking all of Sungwoon's continuous insults, hurt Woojin for the **second** **time**.

Woojin remembered this day.

He recalled it because this was the first time he had ever yelled at Sungwoon.

_"STOP MISTREATING MY FATHER, YOU JERK! HE'S PART OF YOUR NEW FAMILY TOO! WE'RE YOU'RE NEW FAMILY!"_

 

His short legs dashed to the telephone landline in the living room to make a call.

_"Hello, auntie! This is Woojin!_

_Can I please speak with Jihoonie on the phone?"_

Woojin blacked out.

* * *

He woke up.

Anger surged up his body as he saw the date on his phone.

After school, Taehwan was going to confess to Jihoon and get rejected. Then he will slap Jihoon across the face in reaction.

There was no fucking away he was going to let it happen.

"Jihoon, can I talk to you after school? By the fountain."

"Uh, sure."

Woojin overheard the conversation.

The minute Jihoon's silhouette disappeared into the classroom, Woojin grabbed Taehwan by the collar to drag him into the men's bathroom.

"What the fuck man!? What are-"

Taehwan didn't even have the time to finish his sentence when he received a blow to the stomach. "Don't. Ever. Go. Near. Jihoon. You hear me?"

He was about to retaliate when Woojin suddenly twisted his arm behind his back. "I asked if you heard me?" Taehwan screamed in response.

-

Jihoon had told Woojin to go on ahead as he waited for Taehwan by the fountain, as requested. "Really? Asking me to meet him when he isn't even going to show up?" the brunet huffed in annoyance. He had been sitting on the stone-bench for nearly fifteen minutes now and he was getting feeling of cold. With a frown, he swung his bag around his shoulders then walked off. 

Surprisingly, Woojin had been waiting for him by the gate. "Woojin!? I thought I told you to go on ahead?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you were safe after whatever you had to do after school."

Jihoon blushed. "Oh, well it doesn't matter anymore. The person ditched. Let's stop by Winter Wanna One to get ice cream!"

Woojin raised a brow. "Aren't you broke? You spent your allowance on that new video game just two days ago?" **He did? How did Woojin know this? He can't remember**.

Jihoon turned in an even brighter shade of red. "Who said I was paying!?" Sticking his tongue out, Jihoon clung onto Woojin's biceps before pulling the both of them to their destination. "It's your treat today, Woo-babe!"

Woojin only grinned. 

 

After a long but fun day with his best friend, Woojin was able to send Jihoon home.

Then he blacked out once again.

* * *

He woke up.

_Woo-babe, I asked if I can have the last pizza!"_

_Jihoon had his bottom lip out, pouting that Woojin had not been listening to him for the past few minutes._

Woojin remembered what his answer to Jihoon was.

He recalled it because it was one of the days that proved his cowardice. 

 _It's all yours._ He said instead of  _I'm all yours_ which was what he truly wanted to say.

This time it's different.

This time he was determined.

"Jihoon, beside the pizza, I want to give my whole self to you."

His best friend looked at him in confusion, then in embarrassment.

"A-are you? Did you just-"

"I'm in love with you, Jihoonie."

Suddenly, Jihoon was crying.

And Woojin would have panicked if it wasn't for the fact that Jihoon was smiling while crying. His feelings were returned.

Their feelings were mutual.

 **Finally**.

 

Woojin blacked out.

* * *

He woke up.

 

Woojin was gentle.

He vaguely remembered the feeling of Jihoon's body against his from **that** night, and this time, all he wanted to do was to memorize every inch of Jihoon's features and engrave it in his mind for eternity.

Their clothes were scattered on the floor. Jihoon was panting underneath him begging for more. He winced at the claws of nails at his bare back and bare shoulders before taking Jihoon's breath away again and again with feverish kisses.

 **I love you. I love you, Jihoonie.** He said these words in a mantra. 

Being connected with the love of his life felt absolutely astonishing. 

"I-I love you t-oo, Woojin-ie," Jihoon panted and moaned as he felt himself near his climax. 

With a muffled cry from the firm lips pressed against his own, both bodies reached their release.

 

_"I love you, Jihoonie."_

_He said those words as he stared at Jihoon's sleeping state._

_Maybe tomorrow he'd have the guts to say it when Jihoon's awake._

 

No. No more tomorrow.

Woojin didn't need a tomorrow. He only had today now.

* * *

**Woojin**

I woke up to see Jihoon gone the next morning.

Instantly, I kicked the covers off of my body and ran across the hallway in only my boxers. I knocked loudly on the door to Jinyoung and Jihoon's shared room. "PARK JIHOON, OPEN UP! ARE YOU IN THERE!?"

The door opened with a groggy Jinyoung appearing in sight. "Woojin hyung? What's-"

"Where's Jihoon?!"

"I don't know. I think I saw him leave the room ten minutes ago-" And I was gone. 

I rushed back to my room to throw on a random sweater and pants to wear before heading back out with my phone. I could hear Daehwi calling for me but I ignored him.

Jihoon was more important. I had to find him!

**Please, be safe!**

I didn't notice any signs.

I didn't see Jihoon coughing or being in pain! I swear I didn't! He's fine! He should be fine!

Yet why did a small hole remain **hollowed** in my heart!?

Where was he!?

 

/ / / / / / 

/ / / / / /

R I N G   R I N G 

/ / / / / /

/ / / / / /

 

"Hey, this is Jihoon. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but do leave me a message and I'll call back as soon as I can."

 

B E E P.

 

FUCK! JIHOON, PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!

 

I was running even though I had no idea where to go. He shouldn't be too far! Why did he leave the room? Don't tell me he called his dad to go to the hospital!

My fingers were already searching for Jihoon's home-phone number on my contact list when I came across a blob of bright pink in mismatched neon-laces by the sidewalk. There was only one person in the world who could still look amazing despite wearing such vivid clothing. My legs automatically ran to the blob to where I found Jihoon carrying a bag of ramen noodles one hand while softly humming to whatever song he was listening to in his earphones.

"YA, PARK JIHOON!"

He looked at me, startled. "Woo-babe?"

My arms immediately circled around him before **I broke.**

"I was so fucking worried, you idiot! I thought your cancer came back! I thought fate finally decided to take you from me! I thought time was up for us to be together! I thought you disappeared on me again! God, I was so worried!"

The tears wouldn't stop falling. I knew if anyone saw us right now, they would think someone important in my life had died and I was grieving. It was not far away from the truth as I already know how that feels but the timeline didn't match. My important person has yet to die.

My knees gave up and Jihoon had to use his strength to try and keep me on my feet. He was probably thinking I was insane because he doesn't know. He doesn't know what had happened to him before. He doesn't know about my wish. He doesn't know what I had to go through just to be with him. He doesn't know that Fate has decided to let him live.

But it's okay as long as he's here. Jihoon is here. He's not dead. He's alive and breathing.

We're going to be fine. We can get married. We can have a home of our own. We can have a family. 

"Woo-babe, I will never leave you."

And that was all I needed to hear. That's all I ever wanted to hear from him.

It's okay now. Everything is okay now.

My wish came true upon a shooting star.

**And Fate decided to give me you.**

-:-

 **{** _From Jihoonie_ :

Hey, Woo-babe!

Can you believe Daehwi, Jinyoung and I are sharing two same classes this semester? It's going to be so much fun!

By the way, our class ends at 3pm today, does a double-date sound good to you? **}**

 

 **{** _To Jihoonie_ :

That sounds perfect! **}**

 

 **{** _From Jihoonie:_

Hm ^^ Can't wait. See you later, Woo-babe! :* I love you **}**

 

 **{** _To Jihoonie:_

And I love you *: **}**

 

**\- Your message was successfully sent -**

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a ride.  
>  Thanks for reading everyone but that concludes this story ^^  
>  Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Hm.  
>  I do have a short explanation to clarify or conclude the whole story but some people may not want to read it.  
>  However, if you are interested in knowing what I intended the plot to be, you may go to my twitter account where you will see the pinned tweet for the explanation:  
> 
> 
> [aye_dreamer](https://twitter.com/aye_dreamer/status/923726730455650304)
> 
>   
>  or copy/paste this url-  
>  https://twitter.com/aye_dreamer/status/923726730455650304
> 
> Warning! *reading this will most likely change your perspective about the story and *this may potentially make you come to hate me ._. so click with caution!


End file.
